a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of hair replacement systems. More particularly, the invention refers to a hair replacement system and method for making and using a hair replacement system.
b. State of the Art
A hairpiece or toupee is a piece of natural or synthetic hair worn to cover partial baldness. Various configurations are known in the art. A typical hairpiece comprises a base material or a “base” which is attached to the scalp on one side, and, on the other side of the base, hair is attached thereto. Attachment is accomplished with an adhesive or adhesive tape. Bases are made of lace or sheer lace, and more recently a “thin skin” type base is used in the industry for a more natural look and feel.
A custom hairpiece is one that is fitted to match the balding area of a client's head and blend with the client's natural hair. The process begins with obtaining the size and shape of the area of the scalp that is desired to be covered with the hairpiece to obtain the dimensioning of the base. Other specifications such as hair color and style are also solicited from the client. The base dimensioning and other specifications are used to fabricate a hairpiece. The hairpiece is typically then shipped to the client or the client's stylist/technician. At this point the stylist/technician, with the client present to wear the hairpiece, cuts and styles the hairpiece to blend it with the client's natural hair.
Attachment of the hairpiece is accomplished with liquid adhesive, adhesive tape, or a combination thereof. If liquid adhesive is utilized, it is applied to the scalp and the base of the hairpiece by dabbing, brushing, or squeeze on and then allowed to partially dry to ensure a strong durable bond.
Inherent in the handling, customization, and attachment of the hairpiece is the hair from the hairpiece becoming stuck to the adhesive side of the base, with or without adhesive applied to it. The nature of the hairpiece base and hair being flimsy and delicate results in great difficulty in handling the hairpiece. Once adhesive is applied to the base, the chances of hair from one side of the base being stuck to the other significantly increase. It is therefore desirable to have a hair system and method that mitigates the difficulty in handling a hairpiece.
Many hair system clients or would be clients are dissuaded from wearing artificial hair because they do not wish to visit stylists/technicians to have the stylist/technician prepare the client's scalp and attach the hairpiece. Often, an experienced stylists/technician is difficult to locate. If stylists/technicians are available, the costs of a technician visit are often prohibitive. With self-application of the hairpiece, the client performs the preparation of the scalp and the adhesion/attachment steps that the stylist/technician would perform. The difficulties faced by the stylist/technician discussed above become further compounded when a client performs these steps. It is therefore desirable, and an object of the invention, to have a hair system and method that mitigates the difficulty in handling a hairpiece and further enables self-application.